Pinnochio Wanna be
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Pernah dengar cerita tentang Pinochio si hidung panjang? Karena sikap dan kata-kata kurang ajarnya pada seorang kakek tua, Naruto terpaksa mendapat karma. Tapi bukan hidungnya yang panjang, melainkan bibirnya yang gatal setiap kali ia berbohong. Narusaku ever. OOC. Warning inside.


**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pairing; Always Narusaku_**

**_Warning; Out of Character, Typos, Many Mistakes here, Story from me, bad language_**

**_Rate; T+ _**

**_Romance, a little bit Humor, a little bit supernatural_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Pinnochio Wanna be_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Naruto menepuk pundak Kiba keras-keras. Pandangan matanya terlihat bosan dan sesekali menguap merasa tak nyaman. Bunyi dentuman keras musik membuat telinganya terasa sakit, apalagi godaan dari gadis-gadis berpakaian mini yang membuatnya risih bukan main.

"Kita pergi dari sini. Aku bosan, tak ada yang menarik.." Naruto mengeluh keras seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan membuat rangkulan seorang wanita di lengannya terlepas. Wanita itu tampak merajuk dan Naruto sama sekali tak peduli. Di lirikan matanya ke arah Kiba yang belum juga beranjak masih asik meladeni seorang gadis berpoles tebal.

Naruto mendengus jengkel. "Brengsek, cepat berdiri atau aku akan meninggalkan mu disini Kiba.." Ia berseru kencang tak peduli. Tangannya mengepal bersiap melayangkan tinju jika Kiba tak beranjak, namun untuknya pemuda berambut coklat itu bergegas dan segera meraih jaketnya. Nyengir pada Naruto sesaat sebelum mengikuti lelaki itu keluar dari bar.

"Kau bisa cari tempat atau tidak. Bar membosanku seperti itu kau bilang bagus.." Naruto menggerutu dengan nada dalam sembari membuka pintu mobilnya lalu menutup keras-keras. "..jika kau berani mengajakku lagi ke tempat seperti ini. Jangan harap bisa masuk sekolah.." Ancamnya dengan jari telunjuk mengarah pada Kiba yang kini menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan kaku.

"_Ok fine, dude. " _Kiba berkata dengan nada menyerah. Sementara Naruto kini mulai melajukan mobilnya di jalanan yang cukup lenggang. "..aku memang tak pernah tahu seleramu, Naruto." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan nada kecil.

Naruto mendesah sebelum tiba-tiba mobilnya yang melaju kencang ia paksa berhenti mendadak saat melihat seseorang menyebrang dengan begitu pelannya. Memukul keras stir mobil, Naruto bergegas keluar dengan ekspresi wajah garang dan tangan terkepal.

"Kakek tua, kau punya mata atau tidak?" Naruto berseru keras, memaki kakek tua yang hampir saja ia tabrak. Wajah lelaki pirang itu terlihat memerah karena emosinya. "..kalau ingin menyebrang lihat situasi. Kau pikir ini jalan punyamu?" Ia semakin kalap. Rasa bosan di tambah kejadian baru saja benar-benar menyulut amarahnya.

Kakek itu hanya memasang wajah datar sembari terus menatap Naruto. Keriput kulitnya terlihat jelas meski hanya dalam temaram. "Apa orangtua dan gurumu tak pernah mengajarkan cara bersopan santun?" Kakek tua itu bertanya dengan tenang. Sama sekali tak terpancing akan kemarahan yang Naruto perlihatkan.

Naruto semakin mendesis sinis. "Jangan bawa-bawa orangtua, kakek tua.." Cercanya merasa tak terima. "..lebih baik kau segera minggir sebelum aku benar-benar menabrak tubuh tuamu.." Lanjutnya sebal.

Kiba yang turut keluar dan berdiri di samping Naruto menarik lengan pemuda pirang itu. "Sudahlah, Naruto. Kasihan kakek itu.." Ia berusaha membawa Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil namun pemuda itu menepis keras cengkraman dari Kiba. _Sungguh sangat keras kepala._

"Diamlah Kiba, kakek tua ini perlu di beritahu supaya tak lagi semena-mena.." Ucapnya lagi dengan sorot mata tajam. Dan Kiba hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan sang sahabat.

"Dengar anak muda.." Si kakek kembali berbicara kali ini terdengar tegas. "...suatu saat kau akan menuai hasil akibat tindak-tanduk serta mulutmu yang begitu kurang ajar."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata pelan lalu tertawa begitu keras. Mendengarkan kalimat sang kakek bagaikan mendengar lelucon dari komedian terkenal. "Kau mengancamkanku? Mau main kutuk-mengutuk." Naruto masih memegangi perutnya menahan tawa yang ingin terus keluar. Airmata bahkan sampai menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Sudah Naruto kita pergi dari sini.." Tak ingin terus-terusan terjebak dalam situasi konyol ini, Kiba buru-buru menarik paksa lengan Naruto dan menyeret pemuda itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Kali ini Kiba yang mengambil alih kemudi karena tak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang.

Mereka tak menyadari sang kakek terus memandang meski mobil yang mereka naiki telah menjauh pergi.

.

.

.

Naruto menguap lebar dan mengacak rambut pirangnya asal. Wajahnya kusut dengan seragam yang juga terlihat tak rapi. Ada lingkaran hitam samar di sekitar bawah matanya menandakan ia kekurangan waktu untuk tidur.

"Hey , Naruto.." Kiba dan Lee serempak menepuk pundak Naruto dan berjalan di samping kanan-kiri pemuda pirang itu. Tertawa keras secara tiba-tiba melihat ekspresi Naruto yang pagi ini ia tampilkan.

"Kau kenapa? Kusut sekali.." Lee bertanya dengan tawa yang ia tahan. Sesaat kemudian terdiam ketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"_Shit_, kejadian semalam membuatku terjaga..." Ia merancau dengan kekesalan yang begitu nampak. "...benar-benar brengsek.." Umpatnya lagi.

Lee menatap bingung Naruto lalu beralih pada Kiba berusaha meminta penjelasan melalui tatapan matanya. "Kemarin dia hampir menabrak kakek tua yang sedang menyebrang.." Cerita si pemuda Inuzuka dengan nada malas. "..sampai marah-marah tak jelas.." Lanjutnya.

Ketiga pemuda itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kosong yang biasa mereka tempati ketika istirahat maupun ketika ingin membolos. Masih ada waktu lima belas menit sebelum bel berdering, jadi mereka masih bisa sedikit bersantai.

"Oh.." Lee hanya bergumam tak tertarik setelah duduk di salah satu kursi. Ia juga telah hapal sifat dan tabiat buruk dari Naruto. Jadi tak mungkin heran mendengarnya. "..apa kalian sudah lihat wanita cantik berseragam guru tadi di ruang kepala sekolah?" Lee tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mimik wajahnya terlihat serius di sertai binar-binar ceria dari kedua matanya. "_Oh man,_ dia benar – benar cantik.."

Kiba memperhatikan dengan tertarik cerita dari Lee dan Naruto lebih memilih memejamkan kedua matanya tak ingin peduli. Sudah banyak wanita cantik di dunia ini, kenapa harus heran? _Menggelikan._

"Benarkah? Bagaimana wajahnya?" kiba bertanya dengan menggebu. Perbincangan seperti ini memang dengan mudah membangkitkan semangat keduanya. "...apa dia guru baru?"

Lee mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja iya, tapi _guys _dia benar-benar wanita idaman.." Wajah penuh khayalan kini terlihat dari Lee. Pemuda itu kembali hanyut dalam angan-angan tingginya.

Kiba menepukkan tangan pada pahanya keras. Dan mendesah. "Aku ingin sekali melihatnya.." Serunya.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Kalian berisik sekali.." Naruto menggerutu di sela kedua matanya yang tertutup sempurna. "Sebaiknya kalian keluar jika masih ingin ribut.." Tambahnya dengan nada datar.

Kiba dan Lee menatap ke arah Naruto bersamaan. Saling mengangkat bahu, mereka memilih melangkah keluar dari sana tak ingin mengganggu Naruto yang sedang di landa _badmood _akut. Bisa-bisa mereka yang jadi objek omelan jika terus-terusan berada dekat dengan si pirang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang kepala sekolah?" Kiba nyengir pada Lee.

Pemuda penyuka warna hijau itu menggangguk setuju. "Ide yang bagus.."

.

.

.

"Mereka sedang membicarakan apa? Kenapa ribut sekali?" Naruto mengunyah salad buah yang ia beli dari kantin sekolah dan sesekali melirik pada teman-teman kelasnya yang asik memperbincangkan sesuatu. Terutama anak laki-laki.

"Tentang guru baru tadi, Naruto.." Kiba yang memutuskan untuk menjawabnya. Lalu kembali menikmati makanannya dengan hikmat. "...sayang kau membolos tadi. Coba saja kau melihat Haruno-sensei, pasti langsung jatuh cinta.." Lanjutnya sesaat kemudian.

Naruto berhenti mengunyah dan meletakkan garpu di tangannya ke atas piring plastik. Ia memutar bola mata malas dan meminus jus apelnya. "Berlebihan sekali.." Ejeknya kemudian. Benar-benar tak merasa tertarik. "..lebih baik kalian kurangi konsumsi menonton film biru. Otak kalian sudah sangat kotor.."

Kiba melemparkan tisu bekas ke arah Naruto yang dengan mudah pemuda pirang itu hindari. Ia tertawa pelan ketika melihat Kiba melototkan mata kesal. "Kita sedang membicarakan guru baru, Naruto. Tak ada hubungannya dengan film biru.." Serunya kesal.

Naruto berhenti tertawa. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya lalu melipat tangan. "Aku tahu isi kepala kalian. Pasti saat si Haruno-sensei itu mengajar, otak kalian berkelana memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak bukan?!" Tebaknya dengan rasa penuh percaya diri.

"Sial.." Kiba mengumpat dengan wajah sedikit merona malu karena tebakan Naruto memang benar. Berdehem pelan, ia mencoba membalas serangan Naruto. "...memang kau tidak pernah? Kau lebih mesum dari kami Naruto.."

Si pirang menggeleng dan kembali menegakkan tubuh. Wajahnya berubah datar. "Maaf-maaf saja. Tapi aku sama sekali tak pernah.." Katanya. Tentu saja berbohong. Mana mungkin pemuda macam Naruto belum pernah membayangkan hal ini dan itu.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, Naruto.." Lee menyahuti dengan malas.

"Tapi aku me—Aissshh.." Naruto berhenti berbicara. Tangannya reflek mengusap bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal dan begitu menyakitkan. Ia mengusap-usap asal dengan jemari berusaha menghilangkan rasa gatal di sana.

Kiba dan Lee saling berpandangan dengan heran. Tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada sahabatnya. "Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Kiba bertanya penasaran.

Naruto menggeleng cepat masih sibuk menghilangkan gatal di bibirnya. "Bi-bibirku gatal se-sekali isshhh..." Ia meringgis sembari terus berusaha mengusap bibirnya. Ia tak tahu kenapa? Apa salah makan?

"Kau alergi?" Lee bertanya simpatik. "..tadi apa saja yang sudah kau makan, Naruto?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda pirang itu menggeleng. Ia hampir saja berteriak kesetanan karena rasa gatal yang memenuhi permukaan bibirnya. Merasa tak tahan lagi, Naruto mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan bangkit berdiri. Membuat Kiba dan Lee serempak memandang ke arahnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" Lee bertanya sembari terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap sekilas dan berucap pelan. "Toilet.." Lalu setelahnya menghilang dari ruang kelas dengan langkah cepat.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa dengan dia?"

.

.

"_Sial, kenapa dengan bibirku? Gatal sekali.."._

Naruto membatin dalam hati dan mengumpat tak henti dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi. Ia bahkan tak peduli menabrak tubuh siswa-siswi lain karena langkah brutal yang ia ambil. Ini _emergancy._

Pemuda pirang itu berbelok asal di ujung koridor. Sial di depan mata, Naruto justru tersandung kakinya sendiri karena langkah setannya, hingga tak ayal tubuhnya limbung ke depan. Dan dengan gerak reflek yang ia miliki tanpa sengaja ia menarik seseorang yang saat itu bersisipan dengannya.

_Fuck this._

Ia mengumpat dengan mata tertutup dan bersiap menghantam lantai atau apalah itu. Dan mungkin setelah ini giginya yang akan patah. Atau mungkin kepalanya yang bocor? Atau hidungnya keseleo? Ia membatin sinting. Karena masih berkutat dengan pikiran _absurd_ yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya, Naruto bahkan tak sadar akan gumam kesakitan dari seseorang.

"_Sejak kapan lantai sekolah jadi empuk begini?"_

Naruto membatin heran. Ia belum amnesia hingga melupakan bahwa satu detik lalu ia terjatuh ke atas lantai tapi sialnya kenapa ia tak merasakan sakit? Apa ini keajaiban dari Tuhan?

Dengan hati di cerca rasa penasaran, Naruto membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Pertama sedikit buram hingga kemudian indera visualnya mencetak gambar wajah seorang wanita tepat di bawahnya. Mata biru Naruto melotot sempurna. _Well_ tak hanya itu yang membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

DEMI APAAA? BAGAIMANA BIBIR MEREKA BISA SALING MENEMPEL?

Seperti di kejar hantu Naruto buru-buru bangun, di pandanginya wanita berpakaian guru itu dengan alis bertaut. Ia bahkan tak sadar kini menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid lain. "_Sorry,_ aku tak sengaja.." Naruto berkata santai. Seperti tak benar-benar tulus mengatakannya. Ia memasukan kedua tangan di saku celana bertingkah sombong. Mencoba menenangkan kerja jantungnya yang tiba-tiba lepas kendali.

Wanita cantik itu bangkit dan memeluk buku yang baru saja ia raih dari atas lantai. Mata hijau jernihnya memandang datar pada Naruto. "Saya maafkan.." Wanita itu berkata pelan dan bersiap melangkah. "...lain kali, perhatikan langkah kakimu Namikaze.." Dan wanita itu melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Pemuda itu tak merasa heran wanita di sana mengetahui nama keluarganya. Namikaze salah satu marga terkenal di Konoha hingga tak ada yang merasa heran banyak yang mengenali dirinya dengan mudah.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Dasar wanita, aneh." Gumamnya seraya kembali melangkah.

Tapi tunggu dulu...

Ada yang terlupa seperti nya...

Tapi apa?

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mematung di tempat dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu...

_GOD, bibirnya tak gatal lagi._

_._

_._

_._

"APA KAU BILANG?"

Kiba dan Lee berdiri reflek dari bangku masing-masing lalu berteriak secara bersamaan. Membuat Naruto menutup telinganya beberapa saat untuk menghindari suara tinggi mereka. Di tatapannya satu per satu wajah sang sahabat sebelum kemudian ia menghela nafas.

"Gatal di bibirku hilang setelah aku tak sengaja menciumnya.." Ulang pemuda pirang itu lagi. Mau tak mau pelototan mata dari Kiba dan Lee semakin lebar. "..lalu kenapa kalian harus bertingkah heboh seperti itu hanya karena mendengar aku berciuman.." Tambahnya dengan nada kesal.

Kiba duduk kembali di bangkunya, dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah memelas. "Masalahnya Naruto, ciri-ciri wanita yang kau bilang tadi seperti Haruno-sensei. Dan kami tak percaya kau berani menciumnya.." Ucapnya dengan nada melow. Tak terima bibir sang Sensei idaman di nodai oleh Naruto.

"Aku bilang, aku tak sengaja." Sahut Naruto jengkel. Ia memutar tubuh ke arah samping dan memandang keluar kaca jendela kelasnya. Bertopang dagu. "...tapi yang aku herankan, bagaimana bisa gatal yang menyerangku, tiba-tiba hilang setelah bibir kami saling bertemu?!" Ia bergumam dengan nada rendah.

Mimik wajah Kiba tiba-tiba berubah serius, ia menepuk pundak Naruto keras membuat pemuda pirang itu menoleh dengan tatapan tajam. "Mungkin karena ucapan kakek itu, Naruto?! Bukankah ia bilang kau akan mendapatkan karma dari ucapan serta perilakumu itu.."

Naruto mendengus keras hampir meloloskan tawa. "Kau ingin bilang aku tengah di kutuk sekarang?!" Tanyanya dengan nada geli tak percaya.

Kiba melirik Lee sejenak sebelum menatap pada Naruto kembali. "Bukan seperti itu juga. Tapi cobalah ingat-ingat apa yang kau lakukan sebelum gatal di bibirmu tiba-tiba menyerang.." Balasnya.

Naruto terdiam dan memikirkan baik-baik ucapan Kiba. Pikirannya di paksa menjelajah memori beberapa waktu lalu. Memang apa yang telah ia lakukan? Ia tak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh sejak tadi pagi kecuali...

— Ia yang sudah berbohong.

"Apa ? Kau ingat sesuatu?" Kiba tertanya dengan nada tak sabaran ketika di lihatnya ekpresi di wajah Naruto berubah. "..kau melakukan hal yang buruk?!" Lanjutnya ingin mendengar jawaban dari pemuda itu secepatnya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tadi.." Ia seakan masih belum siap untuk mengatakannya. Mata birunya terarah pada kedua sahabatnya barang sejenak lalu terfokus pada jemarinya yang terkulai di atas meja. "...bibirku tiba-tiba gatal setelah berbohong.." Akunya dengan nada datar masih memberi kesan tak percaya.

"Benarkah? Berarti kutukan itu memang benar Naruto.." Lee berkata sedikit keras. Dan Naruto mendelik kesal.

"Tak ada kutukan. Berhentilah berpikir macam-macam.."

"Tapi Naruto, bagaimana jika memang itu adalah hal benar?!"

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin kejadian tadi hanya kebetulan..." Katanya santai dengan punggung terdorong dan bersandar santai pada kursi. "..sudahlah jangan di bahas."

Dan setelahnya, Kiba dan Lee memilih untuk diam.

.

.

.

Naruto bergerak malas menuju ruang yang berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. Ia baru saja pulang dan tiba-tiba sang Ayah meminta untuk berbicara berdua. Naruto tak perlu melakukan tebak-tebakan perihal bahan obrolan yang akan Ayahnya sampaikan. Pastilah tak jauh dari masalah sekolah.

"Kau melakukannya lagi.." Kedua kakinya bahkan belum masuk sempurna ke dalam ruangan kerja pribadi di sana ketika mendengar Ayahnya berbicara dengan nada tegas. Naruto bersikap cuek dan menutup pintu. Berjalan ke arah satu sofa mengabaikan sang ayah yang berdiri memunggunginya. "...kepala sekolah baru saja memberikan laporan mengenai kelakuan burukmu yang semakin menjadi.."

Naruto melirik bosan sang Ayah sejenak sebelum beralih pada jajaran buku yang tertata rapi di sebuah rak. Memandangnya seolah hal itu lebih menarik ketimbang mendengar ceramah dari sang Ayah. "Jangan permalukan nama besar Namikaze, Naruto.."

Pemuda itu berdecak pelan. Menatapi Ayahnya kembali yang juga tengah menatap dirinya. "Aku hanya menikmati masa mudaku ayah. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan dengan serius.." Ia menyahut bosan.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya. "Tapi kau sudah keterlaluan Naruto. Membolos, berkelahi. Setidaknya jangan sering-sering kau melakukan hal itu." Minato lebih terdengar kalem kali ini.

Naruto mendesahkan nafas. "Aku tidak sesering itu, Ayah." Ucapnya berbohong. "..kepala sekolah terlalu melebih-lebihkan.." Lanjutnya santai.

"Tapi Kepa—"

"Ouchhh, gatal sekali.." Tubuh Naruto terlonjak ke depan hampir membungkuk karena keterkejutannya. Bibirnya kembali berulah seperti terkena gigitan ribuan semut yang membuatnya begitu gatal dan sungguh menyakitkan.

Minato memandang heran pada Naruto dari balik meja kerjanya. "Kau kenapa Naruto. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan berpura-pura kesakitan seperti itu.." Minato berkata setengah kesal karena menganggap tingkah Naruto kali ini hanyalah sebuah akting belaka.

Pemuda itu, masih dengan jemari menempel di bibir bergegas keluar dari ruang kerja sang Ayah. Mengabaikan teriakan dari Ayahnya yang menyuruh untuk tetap tinggal.

_Masa bodoh._

Bibirnya berulah lagi sekarang dan ia tak bisa berdiam saja di sana. Naruto menarik kotak P3K di atas lemari bajunya setelah sampai di kamar dan bergegas mengeluarkan semua isi di dalamnya dalam sekali tumpahan di atas ranjang. Sebelah tangannya bergerak jeli berusaha menemukan salep gatal untuk menghilangkan rasa menyakitkan di bibirnya ini.

Kotak kecil berwarna merah itu berhasil ia temukan, buru-buru Naruto membukanya dan mencolek sedikit lalu mengusapkan di seluruh permukaan bibir atas dan bawahnya. Ia terdiam sejenak sembari menahan rasa gatalnya untuk menunggu reaksi dari salep tersebut.

Namun menit berlalu tak ada hasil apapun. Bibirnya masih gatal dan terasa bengkak. Dengan emosi memuncak, Naruto membanting kotak salep di tangannya. Ia beralih mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mengetik pesan singkat untuk Kiba dan Lee agar bergegas ke rumahnya.

Brengsek, ia benar-benar tersiksa jika terus seperti ini.

Apa benar, ini kutukan? Jika benar, maka hidupnya benar-benar akan kacau...

Sial, ia harus menghentikan hal ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

.

.

.

Kiba dan Lee sampai dua puluh menit kemudian. Mereka menemukan Naruto meringkuk di tempat tidurnya sembari menahan rasa gatal di bibirnya.

"Kau kumat lagi?" Kiba bertanya _to the point _dan duduk di ranjang Naruto yang luas. Memandang sang sahabat dengan rasa simpatik. "...lalu kita harus bagaimana?" Kiba melanjutkan dengan nada bingung.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Aku juga tak tahu.." Katanya nyaris dengan nada membentak. "..cobalah lakukan sesuatu.." Tambahnya dengan nada frutasi.

Lee yang masih berdiri di samping ranjang tiba-tiba menepukan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya cerah seperti baru saja mendapatkan hadiah. " Tadi siang kau bilang gatalmu itu sembuh setelah berciuman dengan Haruno-sensei bukan?!"

Semua langsung terdiam, Naruto baru saja menyadari hal tersebut. Kenapa tak dari tadi ia kepikiran hal itu?

"Tunggu dulu.." Kiba berdiri dari dari ranjang dengan mimik tak percaya. "..jangan bilang kalau kau mau mendatangi Haruno-sensei lalu mencium bibirnya agar gatalmu itu hilang. _Please, don't be crazy brother. _Haruno-sensei bisa menghajarmu.." Katanya memberi tahu.

"Tak ada salahnya di coba.." Naruto bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya. Berdiri bersisihan dengan Kiba. "Aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan gatal ini –oouchh ini benar-benar menyebalkan.."

Kiba menggeleng pelan dan Lee hanya menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan bingung. "Bagaimana jika tak berhasil, Naruto?" Katanya, serasa ingin menakut-takuti pemuda pirang itu. "Coba cium aku dulu.." Kiba memonyongkan bibirnya ke hadapan Naruto. Reflek, pemuda itu melangkah mundur dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Najis, cepat menyingkir dariku.." Desisnya tajam. "..jangan bilang sekarang kau sudah tersesat dan memilih belok Kiba.." Seru Naruto heran.

Kiba memasang wajah garang. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu saja, jangan berpikiran negatif. Aku masih suka dada besar.." Katanya frontal. "..setidaknya coba dulu Naruto. " Lanjutnya lagi. Masih menyodorkan bibirnya.

Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Apa ia harus melakukan ini? Ditatapinya bibir Kiba dengan pandangan ngeri. _No way._ Ia tak akan sudi melakukan hal itu.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas dan meringgis kembali merasakan gatal di bibirnya. Ia beralih menyambar kunci mobil di atas nakas dan menyeret kedua sahabatnya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kita cari perempuan yang bisa ku cium jika tak berhasil, kita cari Haruno-sensei itu.."

.

.

.

Tak beruntung.

Naruto, Lee dan Kiba menyempatkan datang ke salah satu bar untuk mencari gadis-gadis yang bisa Naruto cium. Empat, lima sampai tujuh gadis dan semua NIHIL. Bibirnya masih gatal tak ketulungan. Dan itu makin membuatnya uring-uringan kesal. Tak ada opsi lain, ia memutuskan mencari Haruno-sensei.

Dengan koneksi yang Naruto dan temannya miliki, mereka dapat mengetahui dengan mudah di mana keberadaan Haruno-sensei sekarang. Guru cantik itu ternyata masih berada di sekolahan meski hari telah sore menjelang malam.

"Haruno-sensei selain cantik tapi dia juga sangat rajin.." Lee bergumam ketika dilihatnya guru cantik di ujung koridor sana tengah berbincang dengan beberapa guru lain. "..padahal dia guru baru, tapi mau-mau saja pulang larut.." Tambahnya dengan rasa kagum yang memuncak.

Naruto yang telinganya berdengung mendengar kalimat sang sahabat terpaksa mengeplak kepala Lee dengan cukup keras agar pemuda itu berhenti berkhayal yang tidak-tidak. "Cerewet sekali. Aku akan menemui, Haruno-sensei.." Naruto hampir melangkah pergi ketika tiba-tiba lengannya di tahan oleh Kiba.

"Kau yakin, Naruto?" Kiba bertanya dengan ekspresi tak rela karena sebentar lagi guru favoritenya akan di cium oleh si pirang. "..jangan nekat. "

Naruto mendesisi sinis dan melepaskan genggaman Kiba dengan kasar. Tak peduli rupa pemuda itu yang kini bertambah masam dan sedih. "Dasar..." Ia bergumam singkat sebelum kemudian menghampiri Haruno-sensei yang sekarang tengah berjalan sendirian.

Langkah wanita itu terhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto. Alis halusnya terangkat melihat pemuda itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sekolah melarang murid-muridnya berada di area sekolah jika tak ada ekstra maupun jam pelajaran tambahan.." Terang Sakura dengan nada pelan.

Naruto mencermati Sensei nya baik-baik. Persetan dengan sopan-santun atau meminta ijin yang sahabatnya tadi pesankan. Naruto sudah tak tahan lagi menahan gatal dibibirnya. Biar saja jika setelah ini gurunya menampar atau memukulnya. Setidaknya pikirkan hal itu nanti.

"Maaf, Sensei. Ini darurat.."

Dengan gerak cepat Naruto meraih tengkuk belakang gurunya, tinggi yang hampir sama karena sepatu hak tinggi yang Sakura gunakan mempermudah Naruto menyapukan bibirnya di atas bibir Sakura. Hanya beberapa detik bahkan sebelum Senseinya itu menyadari kejadian baru saja.

Naruto melepaskan raihan tangannya dan terdiam. Meraba dengan pasti bibirnya yang baru saja menempel pada milik Sensei cantik itu.

_Magic._

Gatalnya benar-benar hilang. Dan bibirnya kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

_Amazing._

"Kau.." Pikiran Naruto buyar ketika mendengar nada tajam dari Senseinya. Kedua mata mereka beradu dalam temaram lampu yang kini mulai menyala di koridor sekolah. "...saya sudah memaafkan tingkah mu tadi siang. Dan sekarang dengan kurang ajar kau mencium Senseimu sendiri?! Apa kau tahu ini termasuk tindak pelecehan?!"

Naruto tahu Senseinya marah besar sekarang. Tapi ya sudahlah, semua sudah terlanjur.

"Tunggu hukumanmu besok, Namikaze.." Memperbaiki sejenak pakaiannya, Sakura bergegas menjauh dari sana.

"_Apa lagi sekarang?"_

.

.

.

"Kemarin hari kau baru saja mencium Sensei paling cantik di sini, tapi lihat wajahmu sekarang. Ck, seperti hidup di neraka saja.."

Kiba mendesis-mengejek saat pagi-pagi telah di suguhi wajah masam dari Naruto. Pemuda berambut coklat itu sedikit membanting tasnya di atas meja lalu menghempaskan diri di kursi samping Naruto. Wajahnya masih kesal karena belum terima Naruto berhasil merasakan bibir sang Sensei dua kali. DUA KALI. Bisa bayangkan itu?

Naruto melirik malas masih bertopang dagu. Tarikan nafasnya sedikit berat. "Apa enaknya jika aku juga harus di hukum?!" Dengusnya bosan.

"Kalau bisa, aku sangat mau berada di posisimu Naruto.." Dia berkata dengan nada berharap.

"Bodoh.." Naruto menyahuti ketus. Ia menarik diri dan menepuk pundak Kiba. "..aku mau bolos. Kabur dari hukuman Haruno-sensei. " Katanya pelan memberitahu.

"Tapi kalau dia mencarimu?"

"Bilang aku tak masuk..." Sesaat setelah meraih tas nya, pemuda pirang itu berlalu dari ruang kelasnya.

.

.

.

Naruto tengah asik melakukan surfing di dunia maya ketika tiba-tiba saja, telinga kirinya terangkat naik dengan begitu kerasnya –dijewer.

"Ouchh, sakit brengsek. Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?" Naruto mengumpat kesal dan berdiri dari duduknya. Makian selanjutnya yang ingin ia loloskan hanya terhenti di pangkal tenggorokan melihat siapa orang yang telah berani menjewer telinganya hingga panas. " –Haruno Sensei?" Serunya tak yakin.

Mata indah gurunya memandang tajam pada Naruto. Ekspresinya terlihat galak. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Jangan harap karena Ayahmu salah satu orang penting disini jadi kau bisa bertingkah seenak jidatmu?" Sakura berucap dengan nada tinggi menceramahi Naruto. "...karena kau kabur dari hukuman yang akan ku berikan, itu berarti hukumanmu aku gandakan.." Lanjutnya. Sadis.

Naruto berdecak. Heran juga bagaimana gurunya ini bisa menemukannya di ruang belakang sekolah. Sepertinya ia memang harus bersikap waspada.

_Sialan guru cantik ini. _Ia membatin kesal. _Sepertinya perlu di beri sedikit pelajaran._

"Maafkan saya Sensei.." Naruto setengah membungkuk hormat. Menurunkan sedikit harga dirinya yang selangit. "...saya akan menjalankan hukumannya."

"Bagus.." Sakura membalikan tubuhnya. "..ikut aku." Dan berjalan santai mendahului Naruto yang sekarang tengah mengekorinya.

.

.

.

"Brengsek, kau pikir kau itu siapa menyuruhku membersihkan seluruh halaman sekolah?"

Naruto memaki kasar sang guru di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat berkerut menahan emosi. Merasa tak terima soal hukuman yang di jatuhkan kepadanya. Bahkan kepala sekolah tak pernah menghukumnya seperti ini. "..aku tak peduli kau guru atau bukan. Sial, aku tak akan sudi melakukan ini.." Naruto mengempaskan kasar sapu di tangannya dan menatap tajam Sakura.

Wanita itu nampak tak terpacing, ia hanya melipat tangan di dada dan memandang malas pada Naruto. "Kau sudah bilang akan melaksanakan hukumanmu. Jadi cepatlah lakukan..." Perintahnya dingin.

Naruto berdecak keras. "Jangan harap. Aku tak pernah mengatakan akan melakukannya.." Balasnya sengit.

"Kau pandai berbohong rupanya, Namikaze?" Sakura mendengus. Ada tawa mengejek teruntai di sudut bibirnya.

"Terserah apa ka —ouchhh.." Tangan Naruto bergerak cepat membungkam bibirnya yang lagi-lagi berbuat ulah. _Kenapa aku bisa keceplosan berbohong? _Naruto membatin miris. Di saat seperti kenapa harus kumat?

Mata birunya melirik ke arah Sakura. Sial, apa ia harus main cium gurunya lagi? Tapi dia baru saja memaki-makinya? Mau di letakkan dimana harga dirinya kalau sampai berani menyosornya lagi?

"Kau kenapa? Jangan coba mengalihkan perhatian Namikaze.." Sakura berkata ketus. Dipandanginya Naruto yang tak henti mengusap bibirnya. "..cepat kerjakan hukumanmu, kalau tak ingin aku tambah."

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Tidak bisa. Ia tetap harus mencium gurunya itu. Yah, harus.

Perlahan, pemuda itu mendekati Sakura. Membuat sang guru menatap waspada. "Kau mau apa, Namikaze?" Tanya Sakura penuh selidik. "..jangan bertindak kurang ajar.." Sakura memandang ke sekeliling area sekolah yang telah sepi karena jam pelajaran telah berlalu.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Tolong Sensei.." Ucapnya penuh harap sebelum menjangkau tangan sang guru. Reflek, tangan Sakura menampiknya dan mendaratkan sebuah tamparan keras di sebelah pipi Naruto.

"Jangan harap bisa kurang ajar lagi padaku.." Sang guru berkata tajam. Tak peduli Naruto kini mengaduh kesakitan akibat tamparan dari nya. "..cepat kerja hukumanmu." Perintahnya sembari memungut sapu yang tadi Naruto sempat buang. Kembali ia sodorkan pada Naruto.

Pemuda itu melirik sang guru. Mencoba memohon melalui tatapannya. "Sensei.." Ucapnya lirih. "..kumohon, aku benar-benar perlu ciumanmu.." Katanya to the point.

Sakura melototkan mata. "Kau bilang apa? Jangan gila, Namikaze. Aku benar-benar bisa melaporkan mu atas tindak pelecehan.." Balas Sakura merasa tak terima. Perlu ciuman darinya? Lelucon macam apa itu?!

"Tapi, ku mo—aiisshh.." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menghilangkan rasa gatal yang semakin menyakitinya.

Sakura merubah ekspresi. Di pandanginya wajah kesakitan pemuda itu. "Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya berubah khawatir.

"Kali ini saja, Sensei.." Kata Naruto lagi masih menahan rasa sakit.

Dan Sakura masih berdiri diam memandang pemuda itu yang kini kembali beranjak.

.

.

.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Naruto menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan dari sang guru. Setelah mendapatkan satu kecupan kecil dari Sakura, Naruto menceritakan hal yang ia alami. Dan untung saja gurunya percaya dan mau mendengarkannya.

"Mungkin, kakek itu mau kau berubah dan jadi lebih baik lagi.." Kata Sakura bijak. "..kau terlalu nakal."

Naruto melirik ke arah gurunya dan mengusap rambutnya pelan. "Jangan bicara seperti itu Sensei. Aku masih tujuh belas tahun. Jadi wajar kalau aku ingin bersenang-senang sedikit.." Katanya dengan nada malas sembari menyapu perlahan halaman sekolahnya.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Bersenang-senang juga tak harus seperti itu.." Mata cemerlangnya beralih menatap langit yang perlahan berubah corak kemerahan. "..kau masih bisa melakukan hal lebih berguna di usiamu sekarang ketimbang berkelahi dan membolos atau hal negatif yang lain."

Naruto berhenti menyapu, dipandanginya wajah gurunya yang tengah tersenyum tipis. Yeah benar kata Lee dan Kiba, Haruno-sensei memang cantik. Tipe idaman laki-laki.

Apa dia sudah punya pacar?

Naruto menggeleng pelan mencoba menghilangkan pertanyaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyergap isi kepalanya. Sejak kapan ia suka gadis yang lebih tua?

Tapi, selisih umur mereka tak begitu jauh, mungkin lima atau tujuh tahun. Dan bukan masalah bukan?

"Ckk.." Naruto berdecak karena isi kepalanya yang penuh akan pikiran-pikiran aneh. "Sensei mau membantuku bukan? Tentang kutukan ini..." Ia memilih bertanya dan mengakhiri sesi berdiam diri mereka.

Sakura terlihat diam beberapa saat. "Jika memang aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantumu. Maka aku akan membantumu. Tapi..."Sakura berhenti memberikan jeda. Membuat Naruto menunggu dengan penasaran. "..tapi jangan lebih dari dua kali untuk setiap hari kau meminta ciuman dariku. Dan itu berarti kau hanya boleh berbohong maksimal dua kali jika lebih dari itu, terserah padamu. Tanggung sendiri akibatnya.."

Naruto berlonjak gembira, ia menghampiri gurunya. Meraih kedua tangan wanita itu dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Terimakasih banyak sensei. Aku tidak akan bohong banyak-banyak.." Katanya girang.

Sakura mendengus geli. "Ok, baiklah.." Ia menarik tangannya perlahan dari genggaman Naruto. "...sudah hampir sore. Kau bisa pulang dan melanjutkan hukumanmu besok." Ucapnya pelan.

Naruto mengangguk semangat dan bergegas meraih tasnya yang ia letakan di salah satu bangku di halaman. Melambaikan tangan, ia berpamitan pada Sakura. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Sensei.." Lalu melesak pergi dengan cepat.

"Dasar anak itu..."

.

.

.

Jika harus percaya dengan apa yang Naruto katakan sebaiknya jangan.

Tak sesuai dengan kesepakatannya dengan Haruno-sensei sebelumnya, aksi bohong Naruto setiap hari bahkan bisa melebihi hitungan jari tangan. Dan itu berarti...

Berbagai macam bujuk rayu terlatih dari Naruto selalu bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Haruno Sakura. Naruto bahkan sampai berlutut-lutut agar permintaannya di turuti oleh sang Sensei.

_"Fuck..."_ Kiba mengumpat kesal sembari menatap Naruto yang tengah memainkan ponselnya. Terlihat acuh tak acuh pada pemuda yang tengah duduk di seberang mejanya itu. "..kalau ini namanya bukan kutukan. Ini surga. Bagaimana mungkin Haruno-sensei mau-maunya meladenimu? Kau sihir di pakai apa sebenarnya?" Kiba masih tak henti untuk mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Merasa iri setengah mati pada sang sahabat yang bisa di pastikan setiap hari mendapatkan ciuman gratis dari sang Sensei.

"Kau ini kenapa Kiba? Bisakah kau diam dan tutup mulutmu itu?!" Naruto menyahuti malas dan kembali sibuk membaca komik online dalam ponselnya.

Kiba menggebrak meja pelan. Matanya memicing tajam pada Naruto. "Brengsek, aku benar-benar iri padamu. Bisakah kau beritahu aku cara menaklukkan Haruno-sensei?" Pemuda itu memasang wajah memelas kali ini. Putus asa.

KIba bahkan sempat berpura-pura mempunyai masalah yang sama seperti Naruto, tapi apa yang ia dapat ketika menemui Haruno-sensei? Guru cantik itu entah bagaimana tahu ia hanya berakting dan mengatakan akan memberikan nilai rendah untuk mata pelajaran yang ia ajarkan. Dengan terpaksa Kiba mengaku jujur dan gagallah usahanya.

Si pirang benar-benar beruntung sekali.

Naruto menyudahi membaca komiknya dan meletakkan ponsel berlayar lebar itu dalam saku seragamnya. " Sudahlah Kiba, berapa ratus kali kau ingin membahas ini.." Naruto berkata dengan malas. "..membosankan sekali.." Dengusnya.

"Tapi Naruto.." Kiba masih ingin mendebat. "...bagaimana kalau semua ini akal-akalanmu agar bisa mendapatkan ciuman Haruno-sensei. Kau hanya pura-pura dengan semua alasan kutukan ini bukan?" Selidik pemuda itu selayak dektetif."..kau hanya ingin mendapatkan keuntungan dari Haruno-sensei kan?"

Naruto berdecak. "Untuk apa? Aku bisa dengan mudah jika hanya ingin mendapatkan ciuman dari wanita cantik. Kenapa harus menyiksa diri?" Naruto menopang dagunya dan mengetukkan jemari di atas meja.

Yeah, ia berkata jujur. Selama ini ia memang tak pernah mengambil keuntungan hanya untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari Sakura. Semua murni karena kesalahannya, yaitu berbohong. Dia pun tak pernah menemui Sakura jika tak 'kumat' gatal miliknya.

Tapi ucapan Kiba baru saja justru membuat pencerahan dalam isi kepala Naruto. Mencari keuntungan?

Sebuah seringai samar tergambar di bibirnya kali ini.

.

.

.

"Bibirmu berulah lagi?"

Sakura menatap cemas pada Naruto. Sementara pemuda itu hanya menarik senyum kemudian menggeleng. "Sorry Sensei, aku hanya berbohong memanggilmu ke sini." Katanya dengan nada kaku.

Sakura menikukkan alis. "Memang ada masalah apa?" ia bertanya datar. Padhal tadi Sakura buru-buru menyelesaikan beberapa laporan dan bergegas ketaman tengah kota untuk menemui Naruto yang tiba-tiba menelpon.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bosan dan ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan.." Katanya dengan jujur. "..kau mau kan?"

Sakura hampir tertawa di buatnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau mengajakku kencan?" Tanyanya tanpa merasa malu. "..kau mengajak gurumu sendiri kencan?" Kali ini nada heran terdengar dari ucapan Sakura.

Naruto ikut tertawa. Namun hanya kaku. Diusapnya tengkuk belakangnya dengan gerakan patah-patah. "Ya semacam itu. Sensei tak malu kan pergi dengan bocah seperti itu?" Naruto menggerakan irisnya menatap Sakura yang kini terdiam.

"Jadi sekarang, kau menganggap dirimu bocah? Bukankah kelakuanmu sudah tak bisa di bilang bocah lagi..." Goda Sakura lalu sesaat kembali tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi dari Naruto.

"Kau membahasnya, lagi.." Naruto menggerutu frustasi. Lalu mimiknya kembali berubah serius. "...jadi kau mau atau tidak. Atau kekasihmu akan marah kalau aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan?" Tanyanya memancing.

Sakura melirik Naruto lalu mendengus. "Masalah pribadiku tak ada hubungannya dengan muridku. Kau tak bisa bersikap lancang.." Katanya seperti terdengar serius.

Naruto turut mendengus. "Kita tak sedang di sekolah. Tak ada guru atau murid di sini.." Naruto berkata santai. "..bukan begitu Sakura?" Senyum jahil tercipta di bibirnya.

"Umurmu enam tahun di bawahku. Meski kita tak berada di lingkungan sekolah,tapi aku tetap lebih tua darimu.." Sakura menjawab dengan nada ringan. Dan Naruto menatap bosan. "...tapi tak masalah untuk hari ini. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama kecil."

Senyum lebar tercipta di bibir buru-buru meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir. "Baiklah, kita pergi _Honey._"

Dan satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Naruto.

.

.

.

"Please Sensei, aku benar-benar tersiksa.."

Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memohon.

Sakura menggeleng dan kembali menulis pada sebuah dokumen di atas meja kerjanya. " Ini sudah kelima kalinya untuk hari ini. Dan aku tak mau.." Sakura berkata tanpa menatap Naruto yang kini tengah meringis menahan rasa gatal di bibirnya.

"Kalau sensei tidak mau. Lalu bibirku bagaimana?" Naruto hampir menjerit frustasi di ruangan Sakura. Gatal ini benar-benar menyiksanya.

"Itu salahmu. Aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali untuk tak berbohong dan jadilah anak baik. Apa susahnya melakukan itu?" Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya. Meletakan pena di tangannya dan memandang lurus pada Naruto."...kau sangat keras kepala sekali."

Naruto masih mengusap bibirnya yang bisa tenang di tempat duduknya dan terus saja bergerak tak karuan. "Ayolah Sensei, aku mohon. Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini.." Sebelah tangannya menjabak rambut pirangnya yang telah mengusut. Menandakan ia memang benar-benar frustasi.

Sakura melepaskan kacamatanya dan menghela nafas. "Oke, baiklah..." Ia berkata menyerah dan beranjak dari duduknya. Memutari meja dan berdiri tepat di samping Naruto. "..tapi ini yang terakhir untuk hari ini."

Naruto mengangguk semangat seperti anak anjing. Ia turut berdiri dan menjangkau lengan Sakura. Merapatkan tubuh sebelum menyapukan bibirnya pada milik Sakura. Begitu lembut.

Bibir Naruto hanya berdiam mengambang pada permukaan bibir sang mengembuskan nafasnya pelan melewati celah mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. "Ini tak berhasil.." Naruto bergumam dengan bibir yang masih tak beralih dari milik Sakura. "...benar-benar tak berhasil.."

Gurunya itu hampir mendorong tubuh Naruto. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Naruto bergerak lebih cepat meraih tengkuk belakang wanita itu. Kali ini ia membuat sebuah lumatan kecil. Melakukan hal yang benar-benar bisa di katakan sebuah ciuman.

Sakura hanya diam saat bibir Naruto masih mengerjai miliknya. Perempuan itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum membiarkannya terpejam. Tangannya turut pula meremas seragam depan yang Naruto kenakan hingga mengusut.

Lidah entah sejak kapan menjadi bagian dari ciuman itu. Naruto tak diragukan lagi untuk masalah menaklukkan wanita. Dan dia sangat pandai dalam hal cium-mencium. Lidahnya yang terlatih bermain dibibir Sakura. Membuat gerakan memoles dan membasahi nya dengan lembut. Sebelum kemudian bereksplorasi dalam mulut Sakura.

Naruto beralih memeluk pinggang wanita itu, sedikit meremasnya untuk kemudian membawa pada ciuman lebih dalam lagi. Desahan protes dari Sakura tak begitu Naruto dengarkan. Ia masih sibuk menjamah bibir sang sensei sesuka hati.

Ia menghisap kuat-kuat bibir Sakura sebelum kembali menerobos dengan lidahnya. Menjilati dan membuat gerakan menggelitik. Tak ayal Sakura menggeram karenanya.

Tangan Naruto bergerak turun dan berhenti tepat pada belahan pantat Sakura. Meremasnya dengan gemas. Sakura melenguh tertahan, bibirnya yang masih tersumpal bibir Naruto tak bisa mengeluarkan jerit protes.

Tak ingin hilang akal, Sakura turut menggerakan tangannya. Turun begitu perlahan dari dada, perut pinggang hingga kemudian dengan sedikit nakal Sakura meremas cukup keras milik Naruto yang memang telah bangun.

Karena terkejut, Naruto reflek melangkah mundur memisahkan ciumannya. "WOW sensei, kau terlalu jauh.." Sebuah seringai hinggap di bibir lelaki itu. "...aku tak tahu kau seagresif itu."

"Dan aku tak tahu jika harus berciuman seperti tadi hanya untuk menghilangkan gatalmu.." Balas Sakura sengit.

Naruto nyengir. "Sekali-kali boleh bukan?"

Dan Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

Naruto menekan klakson mobilnya keras-keras melihat beberapa murid berseragam sekolah lain menghalangi jalannya. Mengumpat kesal, Naruto bergegas keluar dan membanting pintu mobilnya kasar. Wajahnya menggelap karena marah, dan tiga orang murid dari sekolah lain itu turut memandang tajam pada Naruto.

"Tapi punya otak, Hah?" Naruto berujar membentak. "Kalian pikir ini jalan punya keluargamu? Cepat minggir, kalian benar-benar memuakan." Naruto meludah sembarang dan memasang wajah jijik. "..rendahan." Dan ia berbalik bersiap berjalan menuju mobilnya sebelum mendengar gumaman seorang dari mereka.

"Dasar sombong.."

Naruto berbalik kembali. Langkahnya cepat ke arah mereka dengan mimik begitu menyeramkan.

Bugh.

Tak ada basa-basi, Naruto melayangkan tinjunya pada seorang pemuda berambut keabuan yang kini tersungkur ke jalan dengan bibir sobek akibat pukulan telak darinya. "Jangan pernah melawanku jika kalian tak memiliki nyawa candangan. " Naruto mendecih sinis.

Bugh.

Kini justru tubuhnya yang terpelanting ke cukup sakit memang, tapi pipinya terasa begitu kaku sekarang akibat serangan tiba-tiba yang tak Naruto duga. Mengusap sudut bibirnya kasar, Naruto kembali berdiri. Mata indahnya kali ini berkilat-kilat marah. Ia tersulut.

"Benarkah si pirang Namikaze ini pintar berkelahi? Wajahmu saja tak pantas untuk di sebut berandalan. Dasar anak manja.." Kemarahan Naruto semakin memuncak mendengar ejekan seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis. Tanganya terkepal begitu erat hingga urat-urat di dalamnya nampak menonjol.

"Kalian benar-benar banyak omong."

Naruto kembali melangkah maju, kali ini berusaha meninju pemuda berambut hitam, namun pemuda itu berhasil menghindari. Tak hilang akal, Naruto menggunakan sebelah kakinya menjegal gerak langkah sang musuh. Dan saat tubuh itu tumbang diatas aspal, Naruto segera melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi. Memukul wajah itu tanpa henti.

"Kau akan mati.."

Dan ia masih terus melayangkan tinjunya.

.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu kau justru semakin menjadi seperti ini.."

Nada lelah terselip di sana. Naruto menatap sang sensei takut-takut. Sedari tadi kepalanya jatuh tertunduk. Sebelum ini, ia bahkan telah di ceramahi oleh kepala sekolah juga orang tuanya dua jam penuh. Dan Naruto tak bisa apa-apa.

"Kau menghajar mereka hingga masuk rumah sakit, Naruto. Apa kau tahu itu termasuk tindak kriminal.." Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Punggungnya terhempas pada kursinya. Kedua matanya tak henti memandangi Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya bisu. "..tindakanmu kali ini sudah sangat keterlaluan."

Naruto tak berusaha menyanggah ucapan Sakura. Ia tak ingin salah bicara di depan Senseinya saat keadaan tengah buruk seperti ini. Ia tak ingin mengeruhkan keadaan.

"Mulai hari ini, sebaiknya jangan lagi menemuiku jika tak menyangkut masalah sekolah.." Sakura berkata dengan nada datar. Ia beralih memberesi perlengkapan mengajarnya, mengenakan kacamatanya lalu berdiri."...sikapmu tak juga berubah, Naruto. Kau justru semakin menjadi."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Dipandanginya senseinya itu dengan pandangan mata dalam. "Tapi sensei.."

"Tidak Naruto. Semua terserah padamu, jangan lagi datang meminta pertolonganku jika berubah pun kau tak bisa.." Dan sosok itu telah berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang kini merasa kosong.

"Brengsek.."

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja kawan?"

Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng lemah. "Semarah itukah Haruno-sensei padamu?"

Dan kali ini kepalanya terangguk. "Aku menyesal.." katanya dengan lelah.

Kiba menatap simpatik. "Sudahlah, Naruto. Semua juga bukan salahmu..." Katanya pelan.

"Tapi Haruno-sensei tak pernah semarah itu.." Wajahnya nampak frustasi. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut erat menyalurkan emosinya. "..aku membuatnya kecewa."

"Mungkin tindakannya ini ada maksudnya.." Naruto memandang Kiba lekat-lekat. Pemuda itu menghela nafas sejenak. "...mungkin kau memang harus memperbaiki sikapmu Naruto."

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam memikirkan baik-baik ucapan Kiba.

Haruskah ia melakukannya?

.

.

.

Naruto kali ini menjadi pribadi yang lebih pendiam. Ia tak suka lagi mengumbar umpatan atau hal sebagainya. Ia benar-benar menjaga perilakunya.

Pemuda pirang itu tahu Sakura kecewa terhadapnya dan Naruto tak bisa apa-apa. Menyesal pun juga tak ada guna. Semua terlambat.

Mereka tak lagi berbicara seperti biasa. Tak saling menegur sapa jika berpapasan di koridor sekolah. Dan Naruto membenci hal itu. Semenjak hari itu, Naruto juga tak lagi berbohong. Ia akan selalu berkata jujur sesuai kebutuhan. Namun tetap saja ia merindukan sosok Sakura. Bukan karena ciuman bantuan darinya, tapi...

Benarkah ia memang jatuh cinta pada gurunya itu?

Menyedihkan sekali.

Mata birunya berpencar memandangi trotoar jalan, dan kakinya kembali terayun bergabung dengan para pejalan lain. Tangannya tersimpan di saku celana sementara pikirannya tengah sibuk berkelana.

Naruto berhenti melangkah tepat di samping seorang nenek tua yang tengah kerepotan membawa barang belanjaan. Hatinya entah kenapa tiba-tiba tergerak. Ia menarik seulas senyum ketika nenek tersebut memandang Naruto yang tengah meraih barang belanjaannya.

"Aku bantu. Dimana rumah nenek?"

Nenek tua itu tersenyum. "Terimakasih sekali, kebetulan rumahku tak jauh dari sini. Ayo ikut aku.." Dengan langkah pelan nenek tua itu berjalan dan Naruto dengan senang hati mengikutinya.

Memang tak jauh untuk di tempuh. Hanya sekitar tujuh menit dari trotoar jalan besar dan Naruto sampai di rumah nenek itu. Sang nenek sempat menawari Naruto untuk singgah sebentar, namun pemuda itu menolak dengan halus.

"Aku tahu, Ayah. Iya, aku akan berangkat untuk kelas bisnis.." Naruto tengah bertelepon dengan sang Ayah, yang menyuruhnya untuk ikut tambahan kelas bisnis agar bisa mengurusi perusahan Namikaze untuk nantinya."..tenang saja Ayah. Kau tahukan aku anak yang baik..?!" Naruto tertawa kecil dan tetap melajukan kakinya.

"Bukan seperti juga, ak-"

Brakk.

Tak sengaja Naruto menyenggol bahu pejalan lain hingga ponsel di tangannya terpental menghantam trotoar. Dengan cepat Naruto meraihnya, tak rusak tapi ada lecet pada beberapa bagiannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak melihat tadi.." Naruto setengah membungkukan badan meminta maaf.

"Naruto?"

Suara itu sigap membuat kepala Naruto kembali tegak. Matanya membulat melihat siapa orang yang dirinya tabrak tadi. "Haruno-sensei?" katanya tak percaya sebelum kemudian bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada ramah, sesaat mereka sedikit menepi dari tengah trotoar.

Naruto mengusap kepala belakangnya. "Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan..." jawabnya pelan dengan sebuah senyum. Dan Sakura mengangguk paham.

Naruto melirik Sakura kembali. "Sensei masih marah padaku?" Ia bertanya takut-takut. "...aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kelakukan burukku kemarin-kemarin hari." Ia berucap dengan nada penyesalan.

"Sudahlah Naruto..."

"Tapi aku sungguh-sunggu Sensei. Aku ingin berubah. Sekarang aku tak lagi berbohong, aku mendengarkan apa semua kata Ayah dan Ibuku. Aku mengerjakan tugas dan tak lagi keluar malam.." Naruto menceritakan dengan mengebu.

Sakura hanya diam. Ia memandang wajah Naruto lekat-lekat. Membuat empunya tiba-tiba merasa malu. "Sensei, kau mendengarkanku bukan?" Tanyanya. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "Aku mendengarkanmu, Naruto." Ia berkata ringan. "..aku hanya ingin menunggu apa bibirmu gatal atau tidak. Dan sepertinya kali ini kau berkata jujur.."

"Berarti Sensei memaafkanku bukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan binar dalam mata birunya.

"Kau tak punya salah padaku, Naruto. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf.."

Naruto rasa-rasanya ingin berteriak senang. Hatinya benar-benar lega kali ini. Ia memandang Sakura penuh minat. "Bolehkan aku memeluk, Sensei? Kali ini saja..."

Sakura mendengus geli dan merenggangkan tangannya. Memberikan ijin bagi Naruto untuk merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih Sensei.." Pelukan Naruto tak begitu erat. Ia membiarkan dagu Sakura bersandar di bahunya. Mengabaikan beberapa orang yang berjalan melalui meraka mencuri lirik. Naruto menghela nafas dan berdehem. "Bukan masalahkan jika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu, Sensei?" Naruto berkata malu-malu masih dalam pelukannya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Renyah. "Kau masih terlalu awam untuk masalah cinta? Kau masih perlu banyak belajar.."

"Dan kau tak keberatan mengajariku bukan?" Goda Naruto dan tawa Sakura semakin keras. "Setidaknya tunggu aku beberapa tahun lagi, Sensei.." Naruto berbisik rendah ketika tawa wanita itu terhenti.

Dan pelukkan keduanya semakin mengerat.

.

.

.

Naruto benar-benar ingin melepas kutukan ini. Ia ingin bisa hidup normal seperti teman-temannya yang lain tanpa bergantung pada pertolongan Sakura. Ia tak ingin tersiksa lebih lama lagi menanggung kutukan sialan ini.

Dan Naruto telah membulatkan hati. Hampir setiap malam ia berdiam diri di tempat ia hampir menabrak sang kakek waktu itu. Ia bahkan rela di gigit nyamuk, bergadang hampir setiap malam hanya agar bisa bertemu dengan si Kakek.

Naruto ingin minta maaf dan tak akan menjadi anak yang brengsek lagi. Ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi sampai hari ke enam ini, sekalipun Naruto tak pernah menjumpai sang Kakek.

Naruto juga perlahan menunjukan perubahan yang mencolok. Ia tak pernah absen pada setiap pelajaran. Kadang ia akan menghabiskan waktu belajar bersama dengan Sakura ataupun pergi keluar sekedar mencari semangat baru.

Perempuan itu juga selalu mendukungnya. Mendoakan agar Naruto dapat segera bertemu dengan sang kakek. Agar masalah cepat berakhir.

"Ini tak akan berhasil.." Naruto bergumam putus asa. Jam di tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lebih dan ia tak kunjung menjumpai si kakek. Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan berdiri dari duduknya, membenahi jaket miliknya.

Ia masuk cepat-cepat ke dalam mobil dan melesakan dengan pelan. Pikirannya setengah menerawang sembari fokus menyetir. Ia berbelok di tikungan kecil yang sedikit lenggang. Laju mobilnya masih pelan ketika tanpa sengaja ia menangkap bayangan seseorang yang tengah berjalan di trotoar.

Naruto tersentak. Ada binar dalam kilau mata birunya. Ia menepikan mobil cepat-cepat dan keluar dari sana.

Tak salah lagi. Itu kakek tua waktu itu.

Dengan perasaan lega, Naruto berlari kecil menghampiri sebuah rumah yang baru beberapa detik lalu kakek itu masuki. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak tepat di depan pintu sembari menarik nafas panjang. Dan kemudian, tangannya bergerak mengetuk pintu di sana. Cukup keras.

Beberapa kali belum ada respon. Naruto masih menunggu sabar, dan perlahan terdengar bunyi engsel pintu bergeser. Pintu di sana terbuka, sosok si kakek berdiri dengan sebuah tongkat kayu memandang lurus ke arah Naruto.

Kakek itu tak terlihat terkejut.

"Kakek masih ingat aku?" Naruto berkata dengan nada senang yang amat kentara. Ia bahkan sampai meraih tangan si kakek dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "...aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu." Kali ini ia berujar menyesal. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat menderita. "..kumohon maafkan aku, Kakek.."

Kakek itu diam sesaat sebelum berkata pelan. "Lebih baik kita masuk dan bicara di dalam..." Naruto melepaskan genggaman pada tangan lelaki tua itu dan melangkah mengikuti masuk ke dalam rumah yang cukup besar ini. Matanya bergerak jeli menjelajah hal apa saja yang ada di dalam.

Beberapa perabot tua terpajang rapi serta beberapa guci-guci berukuran besar tertata hampir di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Aku masih mengingatmu.." Kakek itu berucap ketika mereka duduk di sebuah kursi santai di ruang tamu. Naruto mengulum senyum mendengarnya. "...jadi sekarang kau sudah berubah?!" Tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Aku sedang berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Dan semua baru bisa aku mulai jika aku mendapatkan maaf darimu, Kakek.." Pemuda itu sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya. "..aku sungguh tersiksa dengan kutukan itu."

"Kutukan?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya kembali mendengar si Kakek bertanya dengan nada keheranan. "...apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menekukan dahinya. Alisnya terangkat naik. "Karena ucapan kakek waktu itu, setiap kali aku berbohong, bibirku terasa gatal bukan main. Dan aku benar-benar tersiksa akan hal itu. " Ia bercerita dan si kakek mendengarkan dengan seksama sembari kepalanya teranguk pelan.

"Jadi tolong tarik ucapan kakek waktu itu. Aku mohon, aku benar-benar akan menjadi anak baik. Akan mendengarkan apa kata ayah dan Ibu. Mengerjakan tugas dan tidak akan menjahili teman-temanku lagi.." Naruto bahkan telah beranjak dari tempat duduknya hampir bersimpuh di depan sang kakek.

"Tenanglah.." Si kakek menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Naruto. "...semua akan kembali seperti semula jika kau memang benar-benar ingin berubah dan menjadi anak yang baik.." Katanya bijak.

"Jadi kutukan ini akan hilang kalau aku menjadi anak baik lagi?" Si kakek hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengulas senyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "...baiklah, aku akan berubah jadi lebih baik lagi." Katanya semangat.

"Ayo duduk kembali di kursimu." Si kakek kembali menepuk pundak Naruto. "..aku belum tahu siapa namamu. Dan kau berasal dari mana?"

Naruto tersenyum cukup lebar. "Perkenalkan, aku Namikaze Na-"

"Kakek, aku pulang..."

Ucapan Naruto terpotong akan kedatangan seseorang dari arah pintu yang terbuka. Serempak kedua lelaki itu melengok ke sana.

Dan mata biru Naruto membulat sempurna menemukan objek fokus matanya.

Kenapa ia bisa berada disini?

Kenapa dunia ini begitu sempit?

"Ha-haruno-sensei?"

_**-The End-**_

_**-Terimakasih-**_


End file.
